Electronic user devices may be used to consume different types of media content, such as video content, audio content, or a combination of video and audio content. Various features have been developed to enhance the visual experience for users consuming such content via electronic devices. For example, bias lighting systems or ambient lighting systems may be provided as a part of or used in conjunction with certain electronic devices to improve a user's viewing experience. In certain instances, such lighting systems may be adjusted to complement video content that is presented at a display screen of the device or audio content that is output by speakers associated with the device. However, in the context of media content that is being streamed to an electronic user device, it may be difficult to control additional lighting systems in a manner that complements the media content presented at the user device.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.